


four seasons

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every season I fall in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diarahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/gifts).



In spring, Alvin falls in love with Jude.

The cherry blossoms keep falling into his messy hair (the sexy look, as Alvin had taken to calling his new style) and Jude keeps shaking them out like a dog, laughing helplessly when they slowly dance down to the ground. He looks up at the trees, at the nature growing on Elympios, on the doomed world. He takes it all in.

"You did this, you know," Alvin reminds him. His smile is uncharacteristically soft.

Jude looks at him with a start and blushes, wrapping a hand around his skinny wrist in a familiar nervous gesture. "... I had help."

Alvin chuckles low in his throat, leans down to Jude's height, and kisses him as a surge of light wind scatters pink petals around them once again.

\---

In summer, Alvin falls in love with Jude.

"Alvin, it's too _hot,_ and I'm all sweaty, and..." Jude protests as Alvin nuzzles the back of his neck and presses a kiss to the flutter of a pulse. He'd shaved his beard. It will grow back.

"Wouldn't I have you all sweaty soon enough anyway? C'mon, what does it matter?"

" _Alvin,_ " Jude complains again, but Alvin's kisses trail down his bare spine, and soon Jude is squirming and laughing breathlessly. He feels disgusting, but... well, Alvin doesn't seem to think so. When it's quite evident that Alvin isn't going to pull back and Jude isn't going to bat him away, Jude somehow manages to flip him over and straddle his hips, clad in nothing but briefs.

"Fine. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it my way," Jude says with a smirk, canting his hips down. Alvin doesn't have one single objection.

(Jude didn't know that summers in Elympios could be so sweltering.)

\---

In autumn, Alvin falls in love with Jude.

The air is crisp enough for a light cardigan but not cold enough for a jacket. Still, when Jude shivers on his way to work, Alvin slings an arm around his tiny shoulders like he always does and presses them closer together, side to side, hip to hip.

The leaves had already started to turn awhile ago, and more and more float down to the ground with every gust of wind, but this time, Alvin knows that in the spring, they'll grow back. Elympios isn't a barren wasteland anymore. The Spyrites littering every city and the Howe prize hanging above the mantle of their Trigleph apartment prove it.

"What's your favorite season?" Jude tilts his head and asks. They're almost at Balan's lab. Alvin has a business meeting to get to as soon as he drops him off.

"'Dunno. Never really thought about it." Alvin shrugs before Jude stands up on his tiptoes to give Alvin a parting kiss on the cheek.

 _Every season I fall in love with you_ is his real answer.

\---

In winter, Alvin falls in love with Jude.

"How much cologne do you _need?_ " Jude wails, doing a very poor job at pretending he doesn't like it. Alvin just smirks and wraps the shared scarf around them tighter, snuggling up in the cold weather. It started to snow earlier in the day and there's a crunch crunch crunch every time they walk.

"Enough to make me as charming as possible," Alvin replies, raking a hand through his tousled hair. "Is it working?"

"No," Jude laughs, and drags him down by the scarf.

\---

In spring...

"What's _your_ favorite season?" Alvin asks. There are even more blossoms sprouting this year than last year. Elympios is practically unrecognizable.

"Spring," Jude says without hesitation. "New beginnings, new life being born..."

Alvin expected that. He isn't sure why he asked at all. Jude is so predictable when it comes to things like this.

"And spring is when I fell in love with you," Jude adds, a blush coloring his cheeks. He meets Alvin's surprised gaze with a shy smile.

Oh.

Maybe he isn't so predictable after all.


End file.
